遠くまで - Far Away
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: A mission went wrong. Kakashi was kidnapped, Sakura is the only one who can rescue him. But why, for the hokages, was he so far away from her? .:OneShot:.


This was made for the song challenge of the KakaSaku community of LJ! The song is "Tooku Made" from Do As Infinity! Hope you guys enjoy!

Review and let me know what you think?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

**遠くまで****(Far Away)**

Sakura couldn't really remember the last time she ran so fast. Why, for the five _hokage_, did he have to be so damn far? She thought the end of the war would also bring the end of her concerns, but there she went, five years later, running up that hill like her life depended on it.

No, worse. It was his life what depended on it.

Stopping for a minute to regain her breath, she reached for the map, only to remember she had lost it many miles back.

_Fuck. _The thought came more than naturally to her mind. Looking up, she could see the moon rising from the trees. Her eyes filled up with tears. She needed to reach him on time, otherwise… she cursed again, this time out loud.

They had been a group of five _shinobi_ when leaving Konoha. Their mission was to retrieve a valuable chest that was stolen from the Fire country ruler. The enemies hide-out, apparently, was an old fort on the outskirts of a fishing village. Kakashi and other three went to the fort, while Sakura stayed behind with a young _kunoichi _that was learning healing _jutsu _with her.

It was the middle of the second night when one of the man that had left with Kakashi reappeared, covered in blood and on the verge of losing conscious.

"_Matsumoto is dead." He informed. "They took Hatake-_senpai_."_

_Sakura didn't even stop to think, immediately getting up and putting on her gloves and hood._

"_Misato, take care of him."_

"_But, Sakura-_san_…"_

"_Stay inside, place traps on the door, and whatever you do, don't end your chakra reserves."_

_Seeing there was nothing she could do to stop her master, Misato just nodded._

Now, almost ten hours later, she still hadn't found him. The fort was filled with rogue ninja when she reached it, but Kakashi wasn't there anymore. She had managed to escape, but the bastards stole not only her map but also her weapons. She could only trust her chakra now, and there was nothing more dangerous for a med-nin.

Quickly climbing the trees, she managed to see a moving group, far away from her. Concentrating chakra on her eyes to keen her vision, she saw a glimpse of Kakashi's silver hair. Taking a deep breath, she tried to figure out how she would be able to reach him, fight the ninja who were taking him and still have enough chakra to perform the healing. It seemed impossible, especially after she had to face so many of the enemies back on the fort. Besides, if they were strong enough to take Kakashi…

Well, desperate times, desperate measures. Taking a soldier pill from her first aid kit, she rushed forward, placing a large amount of chakra to her feet. It took her three minutes to get to his capturers. Surprising them, she kicked and punched strongly enough to smash their internal organs, and it wasn't long before they were all reduced to piles of blood.

"Sa-kura." She heard Kakashi call her and immediately kneeled beside him, ready to mend all his wounds.

"Where hurts the most?" she asked.

The pale blue light of chakra illuminated her hands, and she began her search for the damaged parts.

"Sakura." He called again.

"You still haven't answered me."

"Sakura, look at me."

In despite of the obvious weakness, his tone was strong enough for her to oblige.

"You took a soldier pill." He stated.

"I wouldn't be able to reach you in time, you were too far."

Her heart did a painful twist. It wasn't the first time she thought that about him. He has been always too far from her. He has always been on a place she wouldn't be able to reach, no matter how hard she tried.

Slowly, he placed his right hand on her face, weeping away with his thumbs the tears she haven't even notice were leaving her eyes.

"I'll forgive you this time. But no pills on the next mission."

She felt like crying even harder. He was too weak. His chest went up and down on an unhealthy slow rhythm. Even though, he still have the need to talk to her like he still was her _sensei._ It would be like that forever, wouldn't it? He would always be unreachable to her. Far away.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on her real task – healing. She had to mend a lot of muscles and broken bones. When he finally was painless enough to relax and sleep, Sakura put him on her back and started her way back to their companions.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the noises of all the typical hospital machinery. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to his sad reality. Making the transportation _jutsu_ to send the chest back to Konoha took all the chakra he had. And the consequences of that weren't really good for him.

Finally taking in his surroundings, he notice there was a blonde nurse checking his medical register.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked, his voice sounding husky for its prolonged rest.

"Sakura-_sama_ is still wearing the soldier pill off. She hasn't woken up yet."

"That doesn't answer my question."

The nurse blushed, but her embarrassment was soon gone when she noticed Kakashi was trying to leave his bed.

"Hatake-_san_, you shouldn't-"

Naturally, he could care less about her warnings. He just got up and followed his sensitive nose until it was able to find a trace of Sakura's scent. Finding her room, he sat on a chair by the side of her bed and watched the pink haired girl as she slept.

Kakashi sighed. He had been negligent and that made her do the same. If he hadn't used all of his chakra, Sakura wouldn't have needed to take the soldier pill. In a way, the general failure of the mission was his fault.

Carefully, he took one of her hands on his. He couldn't let her slip away from him, not after everything they went through. All the distance he had intentionally put between them didn't mean anything to him at that moment, not when the thought of losing her haunted his mind.

"Kakashi…"

Her voice made him look up, to find a small glimpse of her green eyes.

"I'm glad you're back." He said.

"You… should be resting."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't go all 'doctor' on me now."

She opened a small smile.

"I need to."

Sighing, he got up and, to Sakura's utter shock, kissed her lightly on the lips with his covered ones.

"I'll leave so you can rest."

"But, what-"

"We'll talk when you've rested enough."

She watched him leave, but didn't make a sound to stop him. He had kissed her. _Hatake Kakashi _had kissed her. Maybe the "far away" times were finally over.


End file.
